1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system for puppy training pads and, more specifically, to a foldable storage and dispenser system for stacked absorbent sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pet waste pads were developed as training pads to housebreak puppies not yet in control of their bladders. A convenience of these puppy pads promulgated their use as indoor “toilets” for smaller breeds, s.a., Chihuahas, Pomeranians and certain terriers. Their popularity furthermore causes them to be relied on as stay-at-home doggy pads for even large breeds. There are a plurality of patents which define structures subsequently developed to retain these waste pads while they are laid across flooring; however, there is no known storage and dispense system designed to minimize the space consumed by rather large, stacked sheets while they are stored.
Pet pads oftentimes measure approximately 23×23 inches while oversized pads can measure as much as 30×30 inches. Most absorbent sheets are purchased twice folded-in-half in a disposable, plastic wrapping. Spent pads are routinely replaced throughout the day with unsoiled ones. The user must pull replacement sheets from a packed stack, unfold them, place them on the flooring to be protected, and then press their fold creases to maintain them. Oftentimes, to hold down the pad to the frame, a tape is used to secure the pad to the floor and to prevent the pad's movement by the dog.
The present invention eliminates steps required to unfold sheets by providing a means to store pet pads completely unfolded; yet, the present invention also provides a pad dispensing storage and use system having a means to compact the absorbent pad sheets so they do not consume the much needed utility space in the storage area. The present invention further provides a means to secure pads in a given location, to minimize run-off of waste, and to maintain a neat appearance.